


Penultimate

by madsj



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, MY FAVORITE DOOMED RELATIONSHIP, cruise ship adventures, gays, shitty treasure hunter wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsj/pseuds/madsj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trip before the last</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penultimate

Dagny didn't get the chance to hide the papers under the sheets before the door opened and Alicia walked in.

"That was an amazing show! Wish you were there." She hung her coat in the small closet and stabilized herself as the boat rocked on the waters. Dagny quietly slid the papers out of sight when she went into the bathroom to change. "You feeling better?"

"Much. Just the boat rocking. Kinda..." She waved her hands around her head even though she knew Alicia wouldn't see them. "Tylenol helped."

Alicia walked out in a silky nightgown. "Told you to take that right after dinner, didn’t I?" She went to the other side of the bed and opened the covers. Some of the papers fluttered out. Shit. "What's this?"

"It's... uh..."

"Is that a map?" She picked it up and shook her head. "Why can't we just, for once, have a nice vacation without all of this treasure hunting stuff?"

"I got word that there was a possibility of something, and I knew you wanted to go on a cruise--"

"Why couldn't we have gone on a different cruise? One without a treasure?"

Dagny sighed. She didn’t want another fight, something else to be her fault, even if she deserved it. She moved over and patted the bed so Alicia would sit down, and she did. “Look at this. This is where we were today.” She pointed at a piece of the land. “If I’m right, just a few miles south of where we land, there’s… there’s something. Not sure what. But I can find it, you know that, right?”

“Of course I know that.” Her voice was flat. “Not like you haven’t found the last few treasures on your last few adventures.”

“Just this one. I’ll find this one, and then I’ll get you something. Maybe some nice jewelry, that dress you really liked.” Alicia laughed a little. “And then, and then...” She put her hand on Alicia’s. “We can go somewhere. Anywhere. I’ve made the last few trip decision. Where would you want to go.”

“I’d have to think about it.” She stood up and held out her hand. “Get up.”

“What?”

“I wanted to dance with you before the show, but you said you didn’t feel well enough. Now that I see you’re fine...” She took Dagny’s hand and pulled her close to her chest. There was a hint of alcohol in her breath as she kissed her wife, long and slow. “You can dance with me.”

“You know I don’t dance well.”

“I don’t care. You stepped on my feet enough at our wedding. I think I’m over it. Just dance with me.”

The only music was the steady rock of the boat and their clumsy steps. Alicia spun Dagny around and dipped her low, then brought her back to meet her face. Dagny put her hand around her waist and her head on her shoulder and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry about everything.”

“Can we just, once, have a week or even just a weekend where you’re not focused on work? Where we can just… be together?”

Dagny stayed silent.

“I love you. I have from the moment I met you, and I always will. But sometimes… sometimes you frustrate me.”

“I understand.”

Alicia stopped dancing, and Dagny stood up straight to look at her. “I don’t think you do.”

Dagny shook her head and turned around. She looked at the papers, her notes scrawled all over in both English and Spanish. The map had colorful lines all the way across and, because she couldn’t resist, an “x” where she was positive the treasure was. All the notes, all the emails with her contacts. She was sure they could wait another day or so, and she knew what was important. She piled up the papers and threw them in the trash.

“Just like that?” Alicia asked.

“Just like that.” She hoped she wouldn’t forget those coordinates. She took Alicia’s hands and kissed her again, moving down to her neck. She felt her laugh as she asked if she could lay her down on the bed.

“You know… I might have to take you up on your offer.” Alicia leaned up to kiss Dagny before falling back on the bed. “Iceland sounds nice.”


End file.
